


Stuck in Sims 3

by generally_happy_person



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Rating May Change, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: 'Woah.'This is weird. Everything seems so blurry. No, pixelated. I look up. The sky seems so blue. Too blue. I get up on my feet, off the red brick floor and as I look around I see a fountain, four benches surrounding the fountain and a row of flowers above each bench. I walk up the stairs in between two of the benches. I recognize this place. I spin wildly around as I try to comprehend what happened to me last night. I remember... sitting at my computer, lightning, something... something bad. O well. I'll just have to find a way out of this. Now anyway, where am I again? O yeah.





	

'Woah.'  
This is weird. Everything seems so blurry. No, pixelated. I look up. The sky seems so blue. Too blue. I get up on my feet, off the red brick floor and as I look around I see a fountain, four benches surrounding the fountain and a row of flowers above each bench. I walk up the stairs in-between two of the benches. I recognize this place. I spin wildly around as I try to comprehend what happened to me last night. I remember... sitting at my computer, lightning, something... something bad. O well. I'll just have to find a way out of this. Now anyway, where am I again? O yeah.  
Sunset Valley.  
I'm stuck inside my sims game. Well at least its a new game if I remember correctly. I was playing with the...Crumplebottom family. Well that's probably where I should be headed to. Luckily I know the sims game inside out. Well at least now i'll know what its like from the inside. I hope its nice.  
So lets say south is the sea, so I will need to go.. east. I recognize the road I need to go up and lucky for me a taxi seems to pull up right in front of me from out of what seems like nowhere. I say to the taxi driver that I need to go and see Agnes Crumplebottom. The inside seems overly pixelated and very...beige. I get there it what seems to be seconds and I am outside the taxi without needing to get out. Smooth!  
As I go past the small wall which stands to guard the front of her house I look to my left halfway up the driveway and see the headstone of Eric Darling. Wow this house has a lot of windows.   
I go up the tiny staircase and then I am faced with a door. Ugh I hate doing this in real life and now I have to do it in sims.  
'Okay. Be brave' I mutter under my breath as I put my hand out to knock on the door.  
This house looks much bigger in person, well I guess now sim. My hand seems to be redirected to a non-existent doorbell as I press my finger into the door-frame. I step back and wait for Agnes to answer. Agnes comes and looks as depressed as normal. She invites me in. Funny, I wouldn't invite a stranger in so willingly.   
'Hello, my name is ...'  
I look up to the top left corner of the screen for some unknown reason and a name comes into mind.  
'...Ransom Clavell.'   
That was a good call. That sim rests in the graveyard. Ha. Imagine if we were buried next to each other if I die. His child wouldn't know which one to mourn. Wait? Can I die? About a week ago when I was in the real world I got bored and did a calculation about how many times humans live longer than sims. On my game it was that humans live 17.2619 times more longer approximately. I could die before that, would that mean i'm really dead. And what about my computer? Will it stay on forever. O wait, I have mine on a setting so that it goes off after 24 hours. Well that gives me time to figure out how to get out of here.  
If I can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a hopeful series. I do not have much spare time at the moment so chapters will me rare but give it time. (:


End file.
